The present invention relates to the discovery of a new and distinct cultivar of northern highbush blueberry known as a Vaccinium corymbosum hybrid referred to as ‘Cargo,’ as herein described and illustrated.
The new blueberry plant variety ‘Cargo’ was selected in Lowell, Oreg. in 2005. ‘Cargo’ is a commercial variety intended to be machine harvested for both the fresh and processed markets. The variety has a very uniform crop of medium sized fruit with good flavor and excellent firmness, and has consistently high yields. ‘Cargo’ is a vigorous plant, with a narrow crown and upright growing habit, and has an estimated chilling requirement of 800 to 1,000 hours.
Pedigree and History: The new blueberry plant originated from a cross of ‘Bluegold’ (female parent, unpatented) by ‘Ozarkblue’ (pollen parent, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,035). The new blueberry plant variety ‘Cargo’ has been planted in replicated trials since 2006.
The new variety can be compared to commercial variety ‘Liberty’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,146) in that ‘Cargo’ ripens about one week earlier, and does not have problems with cane dieback or wrinkling fruit.
The new variety can be compared to commercial variety ‘Draper’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,103) in that ‘Cargo’ has a higher yield with smaller fruit, a more upright, vigorous growing habit, and ripens 2 to 3 weeks later.
The new blueberry plant variety ‘Cargo’ has maintained its distinguishing characteristics throughout successive asexual propagations. The variety has been repeatedly asexually reproduced through softwood cuttings in Lowell, Oreg., and the clones are phenotypically identical to the original plant.